


Fatal Attraction致命吸引

by misamisa711



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 教堂事件之后，Harry对死亡有了新的看法，他发现他不是唯一被改变的人。





	Fatal Attraction致命吸引

一句话简介：教堂事件之后，Harry对死亡有了新的看法，他发现他不是唯一被改变的人。

Warning! 文里的两人都有点病病的感觉

作者在看到某张受伤Taron剧照后的脑洞，我只是想写出他们两个这种‘要死也要死一起’的病病感。

————正文开始的分割线——————

Harry睁开眼，他浑身汗津津的，仿佛刚从十二月的河水里被打捞出来。他感到头痛欲裂，他做了一个噩梦。

噩梦的具体内容他已经忘记，他隐隐约约记得有间教堂，有一声枪响，下一秒他就掉落回冰冷的现实，肢体完全无法动弹，就像被冻住，就像被束缚，就像被杀死。

死亡。

一丝阴暗的念头浮上他的心头，他不甚清醒的意志哄骗着他，引领着他，像个鬼魅般无声地牵起他的双手，诱使他走向那扇门。来吧，投入永恒的怀抱，将身心交付给幽冥，不要再重返，不要稍作停留。

Harry放任自己的思绪在黑色的情绪里流转，直到温暖的体温驱使他回归现实。

\---  
Eggsy躺在他的身边，沉沉地睡着，他裸露的胸膛随着一呼一吸上下起伏，发出微弱的呼吸声。年轻人的睡脸是那么脆弱，又是那么无所畏惧，这莫名地让Harry纠紧了心。他让视线在Eggsy身上流连，他的目光如同露珠滑过清晨的花朵，从他隐没在层层被单下的手掌，到他手臂上美好的线条，从他毫无防备的苍白颈部，到他紧抿的双唇。

Eggsy是这样年轻。Harry心想着，一边无意识地朝他身边睡着的人靠近。

刚开始的时候是一种负罪感，他看着Eggsy成长，他注视着年轻人破碎的灵魂一步步蜕变为勇敢刚强，但那种凝视渐渐变成了一种凝重得化不开的心结。他想要Eggsy，他想让Eggsy变成自己的。他被自己赤裸裸的欲望当场吓住，他变得无法思考，他无法再直视。他的目光躲避年轻人热切的仰视，他开始与他保持若即若离的距离，张力到了一个随时都能崩断的极点，直到教堂外的枪声打破了他们之间的缄默不语。

 

\---  
他在脑海中清晰地描绘出那天的情景，那是他从濒死中侥幸捡回一条命的几天后，他一个人坐在没有开灯的黑暗室内，坐在他那把暗红色的天鹅绒扶手椅上，探视过后的室内恢复了死一般的沉静，他没有访客，直到Eggsy的突然到访。

他面无表情的假面没有在脸上待太久就被一个突如其来的亲吻打落在地，摔得粉碎。Eggsy的嘴唇是干燥的，诱惑的，散发着肉桂的清香，年轻人的这一步棋让他彻底缴械投降，他放弃了理智，让磕磕碰碰的脚步将他们带上楼梯，引领他们来到卧室，来到床边。

Eggsy的眼睛在他慢慢褪去他的衣物时紧紧地闭上，他长长的睫毛抖动着，像是暴雨中的树叶，他的嘴里呢喃着自己的名字，Harry，Harry，Harry，像一首诗，像一句能抚慰人心的魔法咒语。

他们四肢交缠地倒向洁白的床单，柔软的床垫将他们不经意间已悄然裸裎相见的躯体深陷其中，他们摸索着，触碰着，饥渴的心仿佛在彼此之间找到清澈的源泉。

Harry吻上Eggsy，口舌交缠，Eggsy吮吸着他的口腔黏膜，如同一个深情的挽留，他们吻得是那么难舍难分，情欲的麝香气息充斥着门窗紧闭的室内，Harry的向下探索，他找到一处火热，紧紧握上。Eggsy陡然哭叫，他甜腻的喉音让他几乎无法把持就要立刻沉入他的体内。但Harry硬生生地按下那冲动，他的一只手不放松对Eggsy的掌握，另一手伸向了床头柜，在那沉木材质的抽屉里，静静地躺着一罐凡士林。

他的手指探入Eggsy的内里，冰冷凝结的膏体在接触到他的指尖的瞬间就微微融开，他坚定地拓张着不断扭动的年轻人，此刻Eggsy的唇间只能泄露出些许破碎不成语句的呢喃，是你的，全部拿去，给我更多。

等到那紧窒毫无保留地为他打开，他分开Eggsy的双腿，那腿几乎是毫无抵抗地就瘫软在他的腰侧，当Harry向Eggsy挺进的时候，Eggsy平坦的小腹止不住地颤抖，体液横淌在他们身体之间，Eggsy向后深深地仰头，他吐露出一声叹息。

Harry几乎是立刻就迷失了自己，床吱吱呀呀地发出细微声响，潮湿的水声随着肢体的摩擦响彻。他的手指摸索到了Eggsy的，在床单上抓紧的汗湿双手。

Eggsy的高潮堆积，如潮水般涌来，Harry看向Eggsy的脸，他的唇瓣上有一滴从鼻尖上滑落下来的汗珠，他眉头紧锁，脸上的表情界乎无尽的痛苦和无边的愉悦，Eggsy的表情让他想起了濒死。高潮也是死亡的一种。

暗潮涌上Harry 的心头。他想要就此死去，他想紧紧拥抱着Eggsy，一起溺死在顶点，再也无法分开，他们的肢体将会双双落入尘土，一起腐烂，直至再也不分彼此。

等到高潮释放，他们的四肢仍纠缠在一起，Eggsy大腿上黏稠的精液流淌向他的小腿肚，他的身上尽是红潮和羞涩，还有沉淀下来的性爱气息。Eggsy将他拥紧，他感到肩膀上的潮湿水痕。

“别抛下我。”Eggsy的声音闷闷的，Harry将Eggsy拉开，看向他的脸，Eggsy紧咬着嘴唇以至于双唇变得通红。于是他倾身又吻了他，一瞬间太阳的光线在厚厚的窗帷之下黯淡下去。

\---  
回忆戛然而止，Harry看向他的右手边。Eggsy仍蜷缩在他的身旁，无知无觉地沉睡。任Harry的内心如何狂风骤雨也不能剥夺他甜美的梦境。他无知又勇敢，他俨然是他自己世界的王。

Eggsy温暖的气息扑打在Harry的身侧，这是他在这个冰冷的现实中唯一能确定的事物。自从教堂外那个枪击之后，围绕着他的熟悉事物不再相同。那个事件成为了悬挂在他头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。这是Harry第一次意识到死亡的意象原来在他身边无处不在。中东事件是一个警告，Lancelot的死是一个征兆，而在那个乡间教堂，Harry第一次预见了自己的命运，Valentine向他展示了一切：杀戮和死亡，在他血管里流动，是他的原始本能，是他无法用西服掩盖的原罪，是他终将抵达的结局。

Harry本可以静静坐着等死，孤身一人等待最终到来的审判，但是Eggsy重新闯入了他的生活，占据了他内心滋生已久的空虚，他年轻的气息犹如一股微风撩拨他的心弦。有第一次，就有第二次，他们上床，做很多次爱，亲吻，低声倾诉彼此的名字。作为他年轻的情人，Eggsy的热情是他始料未及的，他看向他的眼神就像是熊熊燃烧的火焰，他喊他的名字就好像那是他新任的神祗。

Harry的身上有什么剩下的？一副经受岁月风霜璀璨的皮囊，老旧的灵魂，他和Eggsy的年纪相差是如此之大以至于每次和他上床都觉得那是悖德。这对Eggsy这样的年轻人来说不公平，他的生命随时都可能走到尽头，但Eggsy却是那么年轻，他有未来，和他绑在一起就像是登上一艘注定会沉没的巨轮。Harry想推开他，但Eggsy最终还是会回到他的身边，以各种肆无忌惮的手法。志得意满的小混蛋，他心想。

他转了个身，对面的那人动了动，“早上好，Harry。”

Eggsy在他嘴唇偷了一个吻，他挤了过来，整个人贴到了他的身上。

“早上好，Eggsy。”被Eggsy脸上天真无邪的笑容感染，他也笑了起来。

“早餐去咖啡馆？”

\---  
一个小时后，他们坐在咖啡馆里，在他们起床后，Eggsy在浴室里给他做了一个绵长而细腻的口交，而他除了膝盖发软将手指插入年轻人的发间之外什么都做不到。

Eggsy点了班尼迪克蛋和咖啡，Harry点了英式早餐和茶。Eggsy吃早餐的时候就好像他根本不会用刀叉似的，他还旁若无人地在Harry的碟子里偷茄汁豆吃。

Harry喝完了他的茶，阳光照射在杯子的边缘，现在正慢慢地往Eggsy的碟子处游移，他感到自己的手被Eggsy的覆上了。

“去散个步？”Eggsy期望的眼神让他根本没法拒绝。

\---  
Harry裹紧了他的大衣，他将领口立起以遮挡早晨的清冷空气。他们起先是漫无目的地行走着，其后一股冥冥的力量驱使他们的脚步走到一个墓园。他们走进去的时候鸽子在肆无忌惮地在地上啄食着什么，樱桃树的叶子在风中静静摇曳着。

所以，这就是他以后会长眠的地方。Harry的心中升起了想象之幕，他幻想着有一天自己也会成为这些萧索的墓碑的其中一个，躺在属于自己的那口棺材里，躺在六尺的泥土之下。

他们无声地穿过墓园，来到一个小山坡，Eggsy的手不知在何时牵上了他的。

Eggsy脱下他的大衣垫在草地上，他们头靠头，静静地躺在山坡的草地上，Harry所能见到的只是一片蓝蓝的天空，他转头，发现Eggsy笑意盈盈地望着他。

“你在想什么？”

“我在想……我们一起躺在这里，感觉就像已经死去了一样。”Eggsy的话语轻松，仿佛在讨论天气。天气好晴朗，风和日丽。

“我恐怕你要活多好几十年才会见到那一天。”

“我以为我不会再见到你了……在……教堂那件事后。”Eggsy的手指紧了紧。

“我差点死了。”Harry语调平平，他想起那颗子弹堪堪擦过他的额头，留下了一道浅浅的疤痕，造成了昏迷一周的脑震荡，激发了他内心对死亡的情结。

“我抽屉里一直有一把枪……”Eggsy用空着的那只手比了一个枪的手势，他的食指抵住太阳穴，“砰一声，送到我的脑袋里。”

“我太老了，不值得你这么做。”

“没有你，苟活于世又有什么意义呢？”Eggsy的一只手抚上了他的脸，“我一直守在医院，医生说你很可能不会再苏醒，而我等着，守在你的病床前，大衣口袋里装着那把枪。”

Harry想要呼吸，但是他被纯然的痛苦俘虏住了，他从没想过他的“死亡”会给Eggsy带来这样致命的影响。

“我看着昏迷中的你，医生说的‘脑死亡’和‘植物人’之类的医学术语我一个字也没听进去，当时我……”Eggsy迟疑了一下，“我满脑子想着的就是万一你不再醒来，我会亲手将你的呼吸机拔掉，我会静静等待那台仪器的显示屏变成一条直线，然后我会掏出口袋里那把枪对着自己脑门来一下。”

“你知道陡增两具尸体会让医生很困扰的吧。”所以白色病房里那个哭泣的身影并不是幻觉，Harry心想。

“我爱你，Harry。就算你死去，你也不会在那头等太久。”Eggsy的语气真诚而恳切，看来自己不是唯一一个对死亡有特殊迷恋的人，Harry暗忖。

Harry转身抱住了Eggsy，四月的微风吹拂起他金色的发丝，扑打在他脸上。

“我也爱你。”Harry向他吐露告白，向Eggsy倾诉这几个月来他一直想告诉他的。

在墓园里，在山坡上，他们的膝盖触碰在一起，他们的额头相抵，他们躺在彼此的双臂之中。他们是如此紧密，连风声都无法在他们紧靠的身躯中找到空隙，连死亡都无法将他们分开。

 

FIN


End file.
